Kingdom Hearts Regios
by TwilightExistence
Summary: Sora is hoping to start a new life and forget his past. Based on Chrome Shelled Regios


**AN: After watching ****Chrome Shelled Regios**** and playing Kingdom Hearts at the same time, I decided to try writing a fanfic with Chrome Shelled Regios as the storyline and also elements and characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Chrome Shelled Regios, ****Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. There I said are you happy now ****Shūsuke Amagi, Disney, and Square.**

There were many people walking to the Gummi Ship Station, and the sound of their feet drowned out all other sounds.

"Are you leaving?"

A girl spoke to a boy as strong winds shook her dark red hair. Her violet-blue pupils were directed at a boy standing in front of the station. Her face was full of disapproval and unease.

The boy was distracted, glancing at the ship waiting to depart, trying to avoid her disapproving gaze.

"Sora!" the girl shouted.

Sora, the only passenger not yet in the waiting area, looked away from the Gummi Ship. He had light brown spiky hair and blue eyes. His face showed a solemn expression with a sad smile.

"I can't stay here anymore, Kairi."

"But you didn't have to pick a world so far away!"

Sora reached out and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder "The only place I received a scholarship for is Twilight Town. The money I left for the orphanage can't be spent on me."

"You didn't have to choose such a distant world. There are closer worlds you could have gone to. You can take the scholarship exam next year, and find a better school."

Kairi attempted to convince him to stay, but it didn't matter what she said. Nothing would change Sora's mind.

Sora slowly shook his head and said "I have to leave."

He couldn't bear to see at the painful look in her eyes, and said "I've made my decision and I won't change my mind. Nobody wanted it to be like this, but Her Majesty exiled me from Radiant Garden."

"I'll miss you!"

Kairi's outburst caused Sora to hesitate.

"Isn't that enough?" Kairi sadly asked.

Sora wanted to make Kairi feel better, but he couldn't say anything.

Sora's lips trembled and so did Kairi's. Both were each trying to find the right words to say.

In the end, they realized that nothing could change the fact Sora leaving Radiant Garden.

A loud whistle sounded behind him. The warning that the Gummi Ship was about to depart.

The driver entered the Gummi Ship and started the engine. The passengers in the waiting area took their luggage and headed for the vehicle.

Sora's lips stopped trembling. He took away his hand from Kairi to pick up the luggage beside his feet, which was all he had with him now.

His other belongings would be given to the kids at the orphanage or thrown away.

"I've got to go," he said to Kairi, whose trembling had stopped.

"I can't return to the orphanage or to the side of Her Majesty. That is the consequence of my action. The people just want me to disappear. Even so, things can't be resolved with me going away……"

He couldn't continue his words. He didn't want to justify his actions because even if he told truth it'd only sound like an excuse. He hated himself for thinking like that.

He added weakly, "Though I really want to start over……"

"Enough!" Kairi cut him off coldly. Sora held tight to his luggage, not daring to look at her.

The driver blew his whistle again. The time for departure was close.

"I'm going now."

Sora turned his back to Kairi and headed for the station.

"Wait!"

The small voice stopped him.

In a single, brief moment, Kairi grabbed hold of Sora's shoulder and forced him to turn around. Her face was very close to his.

Only for a moment, their lips overlapped.

While Sora was spaced out, Kairi jumped away. Her smile was stiff but stern.

"You have to send letters though. I'll be waiting for them." she said as she ran away.

Looking at her figure flying past in a crowd of people, Sora realized why he felt so strange.

"Ah, I see…… because she's wearing her school uniform…"

There still was the sweet and soft feeling of that swift moment left on his lips. Sora touched his lips with his finger to feel the warmth left on them.

The whistle blew loudly one last time snapping Sora out of his daze.

He quickly boarded to the Gummi Ship.

"I'll write when I get there." He decided.

The Gummi Ship started. Sora sat in the last row, gazing down at the city he had always lived in until now. Sora gazed at the Royal Palace, the tallest building in the center of the city.

As the Gummi Ship took off, Sora stared off into the sky, wondering what he'd write to Kairi about in his letter.


End file.
